I Got You TRANSLATION
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Boruto und Sarada sind Kindheitsfreunde, und besuchten die selbe Universität. Sie klammern sich aneinander um durchzukommen, bis sie realisieren, dass sie doch mehr als nur Freunde sind. [ÜBERSETZUNG VON IBLOO'S GESCHICHTE!]


So denn,

ja ich weiß. Vermutlich fragen sich einige jetzt: Moment: du hast doch noch Stories zu laufen, wieso fängst du was Neues an?

Ganz einfach: das hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. _ **Ibloo**_ hat es geschrieben und ich übersetze es nur, weil ich finde, dass es zu wenig Boruto-FFs gibt. Ernsthaft, allein im englischen gibt es mehr und hier auf mangelt es einfach daran. Also mache ich mich daran und übersetze **MIT ERLAUBNIS** Fanfictions ins Deutsche, die mir echt gut gefallen.

Zum Teil wird es wortwörtliche oder auch sinngemäße Übersetzung sein. Seht mir das also bitte nach ;)

Wenn ihr dieses Werk auch im englischen lesen wollt, dann tut das ;) Darüber freut sie sich definitiv.

Originalff: I got you

Autorin: Ibloo

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Boruto stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und schmollte.

»Ich bereue es wirklich, sie letzte Woche auf Iwabes Party all diesen Leuten vorgestellt zu haben.«

Er fuhr damit fort Sarada und Chocho einige Meter weiter zu beobachten, umringt von fünf Männern. Mitsuki neben ihm machte sich Notizen.

»Ich sehe nicht, was die große Sache dabei ist.« Seine goldenen Augen wanderten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu seiner schwarzhaarigen Freundin und kehrten dann wieder zu seinen Notizen zurück.

»Sie sind nur freundlich. Es ist schließlich gut, Sarada als Freundin zu haben.«Boruto stieß einen langen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sein bester Freund hatte einen guten Punkt. Und es gab einen guten Grund, warum sie drei seit der Grundschule enge Freunde waren. Aber Saradas und seine Freundschaft ging wesentlich weiter zurück, seit dem Tag als sie geboren worden waren. Was tatsächlich ihren Eltern zu verdanken war. Um genau zu sein, seinem und ihrem Vater. Die beiden waren auf die gleiche Schule gegangen und hatten den gleichen Kurs belegt gehabt. Den selben, den auch Sarada und er eingeschlagen hatten – Rechtswesen.

»Auch wenn du all diese Männer anstarrst, werden sie sie nicht allein lassen«, sagte Mitsuki.

»Tch. Das ist dumm«, schmollte er, »Warum sollte es mich überhaupt kümmern, dass sie von einer Horde Jungs umgeben ist?«

»Weil du sie liebst!« Wasabi ließ sich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht vor Mitsuki auf einen Stuhl fallen.

»Hey Mitsuki, was hast du bei Nummer 3 bekommen?«

Boruto erstarrte.

»Das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du, Wasabi. Sarada und ich sind nur Freunde.«

Mitsuki lächelte so sehr, dass sich seine Augen dabei schlossen. »Ich löse sie gerade.«

»Oh, lass mich sehen!«

Beide ignorierten den Blonden vollkommen, was in dieser Situtation nur zu seiner wachsenden Aufregung beitrug. Dann läutete die Glocke und sowohl Mitsuki als auch Wasabi packten ihre Bücher zusammen.

»Wir sehen uns später, Boruto«, Mitsuki winkte ihm. Wasabi folgte seinem Beispiel, bevor sie zu ihrem Gebäude ging. Boruto setzte sich auf und sammelte seine Sachen ein. Dabei lag sein Blick weiterhin auf Sarada, hatten ihre Gestalt nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen. Sie ging mit drei Jungs im Schlepptau zum Unterricht. Er fühlte, wie er die Stirn runzelte.

»Das ist so bescheuert«, murmelte er.

* * *

Die Dinge liefen schlichtweg nicht so, wie sie sollten. Weil Sarada diese drei Typen hatten, die ihr ständig überall hin folgten, konnte er in keiner einzigen Stunde neben ihr sitzen. Er musste in der letzten Reihe sitzen und wurde hierbei abgelenkt, nur weil er zusah, wie sie mit diesen anderen Jungen zusammen war.

Die Glocke läutete und er sammelte seine Sachen ein. Es überraschte ihn, als ihn jemand rief.

»Boruto!«

Als er sich umsah, trafen seine Saphiraugen ihren Onyxe. Sie winkte ihm von ihrem Platz aus, bedeutete ihm, näher zu kommen.

* * *

»Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mit euch zu Abend essen kann«, sagte sie und lächelte entschuldigend, »Ich esse mit seiner und meiner Familie«, fügte sie an und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Borutos Richtung.

»Was?«, rief ein Braunhaariger Typ, »Wozu?«

»Unsere Eltern stehen sich nah«, sie grinste. Boruto war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, lächelte.

»Ich treffe dich dann in einer Stunde in der Lobby, okay? Neben wir dein Auto?«

Boruto blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er antwortete.

»Ja, sicher.«

Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und winkte den drei Jungs zum Abschied. »Wir sehen uns!«

Sarada zerrte ihn mit sich und ging etwas zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.

»Was ist los?«, fragte er. Sarada atmete erleichtert auf.

»Ich habe versucht sie seit der zweiten Stunde loszuwerden.«

»Nun, es sah eher danach aus, als hättest du dich gut amüsiert«, murmelte er. Sarada hatte währenddessen auf ihrem Handy eine SNS geschrieben. Sie sah auf.

»Sorry, was war?«

»Nichts«, er verdrehte die Augen und schob seine Hände in die Taschen, »Was ist eigentlich, warum nehmen wir meinen Wagen?«

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an, blinzelte zweimal. »Sag mir nicht, du hast es vergessen. Wir haben heute Abend ein Familienessen.«

Boruto kniff seine Augen zusammen.

»Oh scheiße, ja. Hab ich total vergessen.«

Sarada kicherte. »Das ist so typisch du. Wie auch immer, ich seh' dich dann in einer Stunde in der Lobby?«

Er sah sie ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er grinste.

»Ich hol dich an deinem Wohnheim ab.«

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Sie fühlte sich besser, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie in seiner Gesellschaft sein würde, wenn sie ihre Familien trafen.

»Klar.«


End file.
